Miraculous Fairy!
by TokyoTeddiWolf
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a normal, everyday girl with a dog, a best friend, two great parents and a secret second life. Wait, hold on. Yeah, that sounds about right! Lucy is the heroine Miraculous Fairy, protector of Magnolia! With her partner Salamander Dragon, secretly the famous model/actor Natsu Dragneel, this is the story of how she keeps Magnolia safe from the evil Acnologia.
1. In Which A World Is Introduced!

Lucy was late. Again. She hurried to class, sitting down in her seat just as the last ring of the bell faded out. Her best friend, a bluenette named Levy McGarden, glanced at her. "Girl, where WERE you?!" She hissed, pushing up her glasses that enhanced her pretty dark brown eyes. Lucy inhaled again. "Oh Mavis, Levy! I'm so sorry, I was busy…helping mom make more bread! I didn't notice the time!" she explained in a rush, her inner voice scolding her for lying. But Lucy had good reason to, seeing as she had just finished saving the city again that morning.

Here, in the city of Magnolia, Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia was just the normal, average daughter of Jude and Layla of Heartfilia Bakeries. But what nobody knew, was that she was secretly the amazing heroine Miraculous Fairy, the main defender against the evil Acnologia, creator of horrible beings called Etherious that came to be when the small black Etherious lizard possessed a person whose emotions were unstable and deeply negative. These little black lizards were formed by Acnologia to create beings to do his bidding, like a supervillain pawn in the chessboard of life.

His goal was to get the Miraculous possessed by the superheroes Miraculous Fairy and her pun loving, pyromaniac partner, Salamander Dragon. Miraculous Fairy had the power of purification, able to destroy the Etherious lizard possessing a person, leaving them with no memory of what they did as an Etherious. Her main weapons were her whip and her magic keys, which allowed her to assume different forms, called Star Dresses. However, this was a last resort, seeing as after she used Star Dress, she had less than 10 minutes until she transformed back into Lucy Heartfilia.

Now her partner on the other hand, was the complete opposite of the pure Fairy. He was a destructive fire dragon, with an ability called Fire Dragon's Flame Body. It allowed him to expel fire from everywhere on his body, usually his fists or his breath.

Depending on if he wanted it to burn or not, his fire could not only defend those he wanted to protect, but melt any metal and burn anything to ash. Not only could he control fire, he could consume it too. An ability that surprised both him and his partner.

But little did Lucy know, that this flirty dragon who was always after Fairy's attention, was actually the famous Natsu Dragneel, younger brother of the rich businessman Zeref Dragneel. Natsu was a model, actor and secret pyrotechnist. And also the one whom Lucy had a major crush on. Natsu was kind, friendly, outgoing and (in every female of Magnolia's opinion) quite cute. While Fairy usually rejected Salamander's flirty advances, as Natsu and Lucy, it was ironically Lucy who chased after Natsu, neither of them knowing who the other truly was.

"Natsie-honey!" a sickeningly sweet voice called out, prompting said pinkette to wince. Enter Miss Lisanna Strauss, daughter of the Mayor and Natsu's childhood friend. "Gajeel, hide me." He hissed to his best friend, who gave him a sympathetic look. Natsu buried his face in his scarf, hoping she'd go away…

Nope. "Natsie-honey, why didn't you meet me at the park like you promised?!" The white haired beauty demanded, not caring that class was supposed to have already started, but Miss Mirajane, the teacher, was a bit late. Bixlow, her slave- ahem, assistant, hurried in moments later, carrying Lisanna's things as well as his own. Natsu sighed. "Lis, look, I had a photoshoot. I couldn't if I wanted to." He tried saying, only for her to let out a little "Hmph!" and stalk over to her seat, Bixlow sitting next to her. Miss Mirajane walked in a few moments later, smiling. "Sorry I'm a little late everyone! Seems as though due to that Ehterious earlier, the busses were running a tad bit late! But I'm here now, so please take out your history books and turn to page 182, and we'll pick up where we left off yesterday…"

Lucy sighed, taking out her book and getting ready to take some notes, when a loud roar interrupted Miss Mirajane's lecture.

Looks like another Etherious is loose in the city…

 _ **Aha don't worry! Next chapter, we introduce the Kwami's and the heroes! As well as a few other things, but don't worry! Although, let me know what you think, ok? Tokyo out! I'm gonna write the next chapter tomorrow, I think. I might watch some more Fairy Tail, to brush up on Lucy and Natsu's personalities…..also, Happy and Plue will be a normal cat and dog. And in Miraculous Ladybug, Adrien's mother is missing. In this fic, Igneel is missing. Got it? Figured I'd point this out so I don't get yelled at ^^" anyway, I need sleep! See ya next chapter!**_


	2. In Which The Heroes Appear!

**_Heya! Welcome back! Where we left off, of course, was the Etherious! Now, let's introduce the Kwami's, ok? Let's get going!_**

Levy's eyes widened at the car heading straight for the classroom window. "DUCK!" She screamed, grabbing Lucy and diving under the table, several other classmates ducking as well, the car crashing through the window and breaking the walls as it passed through. Miss Mirajane popped up from behind her desk up front. "Everyone, I do believe we should evacuate! School is cancelled! Go home, quickly children! Stay inside and hide somewhere, alright?" She said, as there was a mad rush for the door. "Psst, Lucy! This looks like a job for Miraculous Fairy!" a familiar voice whispered from Lucy's bag. Lucy nodded and hurried to the girl's bathroom. Deeming it safe, she opened up the bag where her Kwami, Mavis, was hiding.

Mavis was a golden little fairy, able to fit in the palm of Lucy's hand. Two white winglike appendages sprouted from her tiny head, and a golden tail waved back and forth, the fluff at the end shaped like a wing. Big green eyes completed the innocent look. Mavis was the reason why Lucy could transform into Fairy, that, and her Miraculous Stone, a beautiful golden locket.

"Mavis, wings out!" Lucy called, puffing up her chest. Mavis smiled and was sucked into the locket, the dark jewel in the center turning a beautiful shimmering white while the familiar pink Fairy mark appeared. The skintight golden suit stretched over her body, her clothes disappearing as the magic took over. Her familiar half mask covered the features around her eyes, taking the shape of a sort of pixie wing shape at the ends. Tiny wings popped out of her head, her ponytail becoming longer and the ribbon securing it turning white with the same winglike accessory. A white belt wrapped itself around her waist, the end trailing off into a tail with the belt buckle being a white wing. Her keyring with all 12 Zodiac keys jangled at her hip, while Fleuve d'étoiles, her magic whip, appeared.

Transformation complete, she uncoiled her whip and used it to swing across town towards the loud roar.

Meanwhile, Natsu was currently in the boy's locker room next to the gym. "Atlas! Come on! There's an Etherious! Wake up!" he begged his fiery Kwami. A small yawn came from his bag, as the flaming Kwami brightened up and flew up out of his bag, rubbing at his eyes. The dark red Kwami, called Atlas Flame, blinked his dark eyes at Natsu. "Oh, an Etherious? Why didn't you just say so, silly boy?"

Atlas Flame was a little bigger than Mavis, but still small enough to plop down in a human hand. His body was mainly dark red, save for the black flaming horns on his head that curved like a goat's. The slight curve, not the spiral shell kind of horns. And they were literally on fire. Most of Atlas was. His batlike wings were on fire, his swishing tail was made out of fire, and the small Kwami _ate_ fire. "Well, give me a match and then we can go." The dragon Kwami demanded.

Natsu sighed, pulled out a matchbox and deftly plucked out a match. Striking it so it lit, he tossed it to the small dragon, who grabbed it midair and gobbled down the flame. Natsu grinned and held up his black wristband, the dark gem on the back brightening. "Atlas, fire it up!" The Kwami dropped the stick as he was sucked into the gem, the red coiled dragon emblem appearing as flames engulfed Natsu's body.

Natsu grinned wildly as the flames licked up his body, the magic leaving red dragon scales all over his body as the suit stuck to his skin. His scarf stayed, the color becoming black and even scalier looking than before. His dark red dragon scale half mask covered his eyes and cheekbones, black horns growing out of his head and igniting. He clenched his fists and nodded as they lit up, the flames being the only weapon he needed to take on the bad guys.

Transformation complete, he dove out the window, wings made of flames appearing out of his back and allowing him to fly towards the Etherious, and hopefully, his lovely partner Lady Fairy was already there. He smiled, spotting her in the distance. She was up against a large demon like monster. He swooped in, delivering a painful Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the ice demon's face. "Salamander Dragon! There you are! It's about time you showed up, you dumb lizard!" Fairy called jokingly. "Ah, did my lady miss me?" He called, landing beside her and taking up a fighting stance. "As if, Dragon." Fairy said, cracking her whip. "Now, it seems this Deliora is causing a bit more trouble than I'd like, so let's finish this up soon, shall we?" "Oh, we shall Milady!" Natsu, no, Salamander smiled, igniting his fists once more.

 ** _Well, there you go! Deliora is the current Etherious! Now, next chapter, one of Natsu and Lucy's friends gets Etherized! And it seems Natsu doesn't have much of an effect on this new Etherious… ooooh I can't wait to start writing! And yes, this is NaLu. All my favorite ships are in this! We also introduce Lucy's parents, the bakery, Natsu's living conditions, etc etc etc. Sooo see ya next chapter!_**


	3. In Which The Rain Falls For Love!

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Alright, let's just say I really am in a writing mood, so I plan to make as many chapters as I can before the day is over. It's spring break! The sun is shining, flowers are blooming, birds are singing…on days like this, kids like me…_**

 ** _Should be writing up a storm while listening to remixes of Undertale themes! Actually, that's just me…haha, well, here ya go!_**

 ** _That, or I'm simply bored through nothing really going on today…_**

Juvia was NOT jealous, thank you very much! She just didn't like her Gray-sama talking with that blonde Lucy. Don't get her wrong, Lucy was a very nice person, always the one to give Juvia a smile and a polite hello when they passed by each other in the hallway. She was also the one that usually sold her croissants on Saturdays. Juvia really liked those little blueberry pastries Lucy made too. It was merely a thing of jealousy. The negative emotion tightened around her heart as she saw her beloved Gray-sama blush a little at something Lucy said.

Little did she know the conversation was actually about Juvia herself!

"Hey, Lucy? Can I ask you a question?" Gray asked the blonde, looking a little sheepish. Lucy blinked at him. "Huh? What's up Gray?" She asked, concerned. "Umm, I have a favor to ask. C-could you give this to Juvia? From me, of course…" he asked, looking nervous while handing over an envelope with a heart shaped sticker sealing it shut. "Gray, don't tell me you're finally going to confess to her!" Lucy gasped her suspicions confirmed when Gray blushed. Lucy giggled excitedly. "Of course!" She said happily. The bell rang, and they waved goodbye to each other as school was dismissed for the day.

Juvia fumed, stalking over to a bench in the currently unoccupied gym. She took a long drink from her favorite umbrella patterned water bottle. _"Why is it that Gray-sama never talks to me? Every time I try to strike up a conversation, he turns away and talks to someone else!"_ She thought to herself, not noticing the black dragonlike lizard attaching itself to the bottle. She gasped as the sickly blue dragon wing outline framed her eyes, and a gentle, cold voice filled her head. _"Rain Woman, I am Acnologia. I will give you the power to keep your beloved Gray with you forever. But you must do something for me in return. I want the Miraculi of Miraculous Fairy and Salamander Dragon. The locket and the armband, understood?"_ The voice crooned. Juvia stood up, her face blank as darkness bubbled up from her water bottle. "Yes, Acnologia. Anything for Juvia's darling Gray-sama…" she said, as rain clouds gathered over head.

Meanwhile, Lucy pushed open the bakery door where she lived, seeing as the store was the first floor of the house. The second and third were the living areas of the house. "Lucy dear! Welcome home!" Layla Heartfilia, a gentle, loving mother who was the spitting image of Lucy, was the main baker for the shop, seeing as her husband, Jude, the stern but kind account manager of the family couldn't cook to save his life. Currently, Layla was working on the next batch of strawberry cake, seeing as Erza usually bought every slice whenever she got her paycheck of the month. Lucy smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Hey mom, how has work been so far?" Layla smiled. "Well, it's been a tad bit slow actually. I'm sure you have homework though, dear." Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I actually do-" She was cut off by the sound of rain against the window. "Huh? How odd, there was no mention of rain in the weather forecast today." Layla commented, raising a perfect eyebrow at the window. Lucy shrugged it off and went upstairs, tired after yesterday's fight with Deliora. Turns out it was Gray's old babysitter that had been unjustly fired for no real reason.

Once in bed, Mavis floated out and plopped herself on Lucy's head. "Lucy? I don't like all this rain… it's making me uneasy." Mavis commented, getting up and levitating over to the window to stare at the gloomy sky. There was no thunder, no lightning, no wind, just rain. And a lot of it. The streets were starting to fill up with water. Lucy sighed. "It's just rain, Mavis. Now hush and let me nap…" Lucy yawned, drifting off, the sound of rain lulling her to sleep…

Meanwhile, Natsu was working on some firework designs. Contrary to what his brother hoped he'd become, Natsu was really into pyrotechnics. Atlas was currently as far from the rain as possible, curled up in Natsu's cherry blossom colored hair. Atlas shuddered at the water rolling down the big glass windows in Natsu's room.

"Wow, it sure is pouring buckets of water out there, isn't it?" the model said, examining the shape of the shell that would hold the certain powder types of a firework that was supposed to be a dragon. Atlas shuddered, his tail lashing back and forth over Natsu's hair. Not that it would light on fire, mind you. "I absolutely _despise_ rain. Or any water for that matter. My powers aren't exactly top notch when it comes to water, like being underwater? Nope! Let's hope there isn't an Etherious with the power of water out there, because you could hit it with your fire but the flame would do absolute zilch against it. All you'd do is probably boil the water and make some ramen or something." Atlas babbled on, trying to keep boredom at bay. Just like a certain author…

Lucy groaned, throwing her pencil at the wall while Mavis patted her hand with a tiny arm reassuringly. After her nap, Lucy had attempted to work on her novel, but ended up drawing outfits that would look good with umbrellas. The rain was really getting in her head, reminding her of Juvia. She was jolted from her thought when her mother screamed downstairs on the shop level. Lucy shot down both flights, gasping at the sensation of cold water engulfing her feet at the bottom step. Plue, her little white dog and Layla were on top of the register counter. "Lucy! Get away from the water! It will drag you away like your father!" Layla screamed, motioning for Lucy to get upstairs. Lucy shrieked, jumping back as a small water tentacle came out of the water on the floor and tried to grab her. "Lucy, go upstairs and hide! Ok sweetheart? Don't worry about me!" "B-but mom-"Lucy stammered. "You listen to your mother missy! Go hide!" Layla ordered. Lucy nodded. "I love you, mom!" She yelled as she dashed upstairs where Mavis waited. "I love you too, dear." Layla whispered as the water wrapped itself around her body and dragged her, screaming, out the door while Plue howled as he was engulfed in a wave.

"Oh Mavis, I should have listened to you! This is definitely not normal rain!" Lucy said, determination in her eyes. Mavis nodded gravely. "We need to save my parents, and Plue too! Mavis, wings out!" As the transformation took place, she was filled with _determination._ The determination to save her family from whatever was controlling Magnolia's water.

Natsu sneezed, noticing it was cooler than normal. Was there something wrong with the heating system? "Natsu! Look outside kid!" Atlas gasped, somehow he had wandered over to the window, watching the rain intently until he'd seen something strange. The streets were flooded with water, and people were being engulfed in strange blue water tentacles, being dragged away towards the ancient castle that was the major tourist spot for guests. Tenrou Castle. Natsu staggered over, his legs cramped from sitting too long, a sleepy expression on his face that instantly became wide awake when he saw a blonde woman in a baker's apron being dragged through the flooded roads, shrieking for help while the small white dog in her arms howled.

She wasn't the only one though. Several people, unlucky enough to have been outside in the rain or in the first floor of their home were also being whisked away by the strange water arms, screaming their heads off for someone to help them. Among them were people her recognized. Erza and Levy, from his class, were clinging to each other. Levy was sobbing while Erza, ever the brave terrifying Demon Discipline Student President, swung a fencing foil at the water, slicing it even as it reformed. But it wasn't working, and her sword was knocked out of her hand after several ineffective slashes.

Little Wendy and Natsu's number 1 fan Romeo were also being taken, and so was Gym Coach Elfman, Miss Mirajane, Principal Gildarts, who happened to be like a second dad to Natsu, old man Marakrov, Max, Laki, and so many other innocent people…

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Atlas, we need to get out there, now!" He said, his fist tightening. The Kwami spoke before Natsu could say the transforming words. "Natsu, before you we jump in headfirst, keep in mind that this is probably a water Etherious. Remember what I said earlier about your powers not working well in water? I wasn't kidding. Unless you got angry enough… but seriously. The best you can do is keep yourself on fire so the water steams away from you, got it? From what's going on down there, I'm guessing the water is alive to some degree." Atlas cautioned, Natsu nodding and holding up his black armband. "Atlas, fire it up!"

Fairy was extremely tired of rain at this point.

For once, tracking down an Etherious wasn't as easy as she had hoped. The rain was slicking her hair down, she was soaking wet and the fact that it was _cold water_ did not help in the _least._ "Whatever Etherious is making all this rain, I'm gonna beat the everliving _hell out of._ " She hissed, fed up with her bangs sticking to her face due to the salt water. **_"Milady look out!"_** she gasped as she was engulfed in fire, shrieking as whatever it was dragged her away from the mass of writhing water arms that had been about to grab her.

"My fair lady please! Calm down, you're not dying! My flames won't burn you if I don't want them to!" a familiar, cheerful voice said, and it was then that Fairy realized the flames were coming from _Dragon's whole body._ She was also aware of the steam billowing off of her outfit and hair, as well as how dry she was and how she was _finally warm._ "What- Dragon? Why are you completely on fire?!" Fairy asked, flailing in his arms as he flew, dodging the water appendages as he shot towards Tenrou Castle where the water was heading, eyes narrowing at the distant figure on the roof. "Oh, this? It's the only way to keep the water from touching me and dragging me off like everyone else." He stated calmly as he flew towards the castle ruin's roof where the Etherious was… examining its prisoners.

Rain Woman tossed another hostage in the castle's attic, seeing as Lisanna was _not_ her beloved Gray. Her skin as pale as moonlight, her body seemed to waver a bit before snapping back to solid form. Black markings covered her face like a half mask, and she was wearing a blue dress, resembling a teru-teru-bozu, stitched like mouth and all. Her blue hair writhed around her like water snakes, and she seemed to be slightly floating off the ground, her dress dripping water like the rest of her body was, dead blue eyes passing over Gajeel Redfox's face before tossing him in with the rest of them. She clutched her water bottle tightly. Where was her beloved Gray?

 ** _"_** ** _OI LADY! NOBODY TOSSES MAGNOLIA CITIZENS ASIDE LIKE TRASH!"_** She looked up just as a flaming fist punched into her body. Her eyes widened in shock as steam billowed away from her body, when the flame should have gone out. But an angry Salamander was not to be trifled with. Luckily he had put Fairy down somewhere dry before he had lunged in for the blow. Rain Woman hissed in annoyance as her body had trouble reforming. She took a drink of the rainwater collected in her bottle. The pink umbrella pattern now black and dark sickly blue. Her body snapped together quickly after that. "The Ethernano lizard must be in the bottle!" Fairy gasped, startling Dragon. "What- How did you-"He started to say, but Fairy shot him a glare that shut him up. "Well, that's not a _fairy_ nice thing to do to your partner." He muttered. Fairy was already in a battle of whips with Rain Woman.

Dragon was getting the rest of the captured people safely away, yelping when Fairy was thrown into the wall while he was helping the Hearfilia's get away. " , our daughter! She is safe, right?" Jude asked as Fairy got up, brushing away some water. "The Heartfilia girl? I saw her earlier. She is in a safe place, I assure you." Fairy said, reaching for her keys. "But I need to wrap this up…but which Dress would work against..?" just then a whip came out of nowhere and slammed into Salamander's head. Instantly, he was back on his feet, burning bright enough to light every candle in Fiore. **_"THAT'S IT NO MORE NICE DRAGON! I'M GONNA BURN YOU SO BAD YOU'LL BE BOILING HOT ENOUGH TO COOK ME SOME RAMEN THAT I CAN EAT WITHIN A SECOND OF COOKING IT WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN WATER BOTTLE!"_** And the flaming boy charged at the Etherious, any water tentacles steaming away at his angry flames. He launched himself at Rain Woman, punching through her body and snatching up the bottle, tossing it to Fairy.

Fairy smashed it open on the ground, water pouring out as the bottle shattered. The black lizard tried to crawl away but Lucy deftly plucked out a pure white key with the Fairy symbol on the handle and inserted it into the handle of her whip. "Purification, activate! May the stars grant my wish, and purify thy evil!" she called, her whip snapping forward and swallowing the lizard like a snake. A normal, white lizard was left behind. She tossed her key up into the air. "Miraculous Fairy Tail!" she called, watching as pure white tailed fairies danced through Magnolia, fixing what was broken and returning everyone to where they had been previously. Juvia sat up on the bench, confused as to why the sun was setting.

"Great job today!" Dragon said cheerfully, giving Fairy a high five. "I didn't even have to use Star Dress. Thanks for the help Dragon, you were excellent today." Fairy said, smiling. Yawning, Dragon stretched as his wrist gem beeped. "Well, my fair lady that shall be my cue to go home and take a well-deserved nap! See ya next time!" he said cheerfully, unleashing his wings and flying off. Fairy sighed, before heading home to assure her parents that she was just fine.

And maybe write a new chapter in her novel.

 ** _Pah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaanddddddd done! Yeesh! This was really long! Aha, anyway, there ya go! The first looooooooooooooooong chapter of many! Just so you know, I was contemplating some things. Also, yeah, don't worry about Gray's letter. That comes in next chapter! I'm gonna give these guys a few normal days until the next Etherious. So until next relatively short chapter involving Gruvia, bye! And im thinkin a bit of GaLe for the next Etherious, what do you think? Well, ja ne!_**


	4. In Which An Author Writes Again!

_**GASPS IM ALIVE- now who wants a celebratory update? ;)**_

* * *

 _Gray had been smiling all day, and it was seriously freaking Natsu and Gajeel out._ "Please tell me he's not hyped up on some happy pill." Gajeel whispered to his flame brain friend, horrified at the sight of Gray skipping down the hallway, _humming cheerfully and grinning._ Levy snorted from behind them where she was stacking her books during lunch break, rearranging for maximum speed and efficiency of the grab textbook and dash to class maneuver. "What?" Natsu asked the tiny bluenette, who snickered at their confused faces.

"He hasn't told you yet? He got himself a girlfriend." She replied, smirking as their eyes bugged and their mouths dropped open. "ICE PRICK HAS A _GIRLFRIEND?!"_ They yelped simultaneously. Levy pulled out her peach colored smartphone and showed them the video of Gray asking Juvia on a date. She said yes, and they went off out of screen. Levy and Lucy had interrogated their bluenette friend into spilling the details, revealing that Gray asked if they could have more dates, which Juvia had agreed too, trying not to scare him away with her yandere tendencies. Lucy had helped a lot in that regard. They had another date later that week.

Cackling at their dumbstruck faces, Levy skipped away to Science class.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she worked the dough, working up a good sweat as she rolled the smooth mixture around and weaved it through the air and between her hands and folding it into itself to create air bubbles that gave the Heartfilia bread it's famous fluffy middle. "Lucy dear! Levy and Erza are here to help with your baking!" Layla called from the front of the store where she was arranging the cupcake shelves. Lucy looked up and smiled in relief as said bluenette and redhead walked in, looking scrubbed and in aprons, wearing a headband, ponytail and net to keep blue and red hairs from getting accidentally mixed into batters and dough.

"Thanks guys, for coming to help! Shame that all this is for _Lissana's birthday."_ Lucy grumbled. "He wants a ten layer vanilla and whipped cream cake with unseeded raspberry sauce for his _perfect little angel's sweet 16."_ Lucy groaned, making Levy and Erza nod in sympathy. "Fear not, Lucy! We shall tackle this order as if facing a mighty foe, which we shall no doubt defeat!" Erza declared, picking up a spoon and pointing it up like a warrior holding a sword, causing her two friends to sweatdrop. Giggling, Lucy put on some radio music and they danced together to the beat, baking at the same time. Levy and Erza didn't have a ton of baking experience, but Lucy was a good instructor and they soon had all ten cake pans in the ovens and were working on the frosting, when a remix called Tin Plate Dance came on, and it actually sounded really good!

 ** _(Enough to knock a lazy writer off her ass and into a writing spree (: thank you DIVELA!)_**

Moving her hips and arms to the fast paced beat, Erza accidentally hit a cup of cream in surprise at a loud note at one point, sending cream splashing onto Lucy's back. "Oh my goodness! Lucy im so sorry-" she was cut off by an egg to the face. Levy burst out laughing at the sight, only to have Erza retaliate at the laughter with a few of the leftover raspberries that were squishier than needed for the sauce, painting Levy's face with dark red juice that was sure to stain. Gasping, Levy counterattacked with a bag of flour, spinning and using her hips for momentum, sending the open bag smacking into the blonde instead due to her not perfect control and lack of strength, sending flour exploding through the shop.

 **"GIRLS!"**

Shit.

* * *

Natsu was having trouble with his fireworks. Happy, his cat, mewed pitifully from Natsu's huge bed, sensing his best friend's distress. "Argh!" Natsu groaned, giving up on the design. "It's no use, Happy! I can't think of anything new to design for a showstopping firework better than last year! Is this what they call writer's block?!" He panicked, then corrected himself. "Wait, no, it's artist's block. Gah! Whatever it is, it's annoying!" He wailed, flopping back onto the floor in frustration. He shot up at a ping from his phone alarm. "Crap! It's my turn to patrol tonight-" he yelped, jumping up to go get Atlas from the tiny bed the Kwami had in his closet, up next to the heating vent where he liked to sleep. "Atlas! Fire it up!"

A while later, he was standing on the topmost branch of the Great Fairy Tree, surveying the city. He sighed, then looked up at the stars, remembering the legend that Miraculous Fairy's gate keys were supposedly made out of the Fairy Heart gem that grew inside the tree itself. Apparently Fairy Heart was a mixture of a metal and a gem, imbued with power in order to protect the village it had been back then from the ferocious dragons that roamed the land. According to the book he had read in that old library, a great dragon named Salamander the Fire Dragon King laid claim on the village, deciding that humans were certainly very interesting and was curious to learn more, and as such, helped to protect the village. A great battle with a dark dragon named Tartaros left the Tree and the Dragon weakened. Fearing the town's fate should he or the Tree die, the Dragon who had come to love the little village agreed to a contract with the gods, allowing them to take his power when he passed and turn it into a weapon that would continue to protect the village as it grew. He himself forged the keys and whip that would become the Fairy's weapon, with help from the Zodiac Guardians and even the Celestial King himself. He appointed two creatures as their Guardians. One his own brother Atlas Flame who had no qualms becoming a small guardian to help the village, who he liked for their interesting fire and spicy foods, even though he was a great fire dragon himself. The other, a young fairy girl named Mavis, who was supposed to die from a curse, even though she was the kindest light and celestial fairy among them. Once the King Dragon had passed away and his power drained, the two Guardians became small pixielike creatures dubbed as a 'Kwami' to protect their Miraculi and offer advice in secret to their chosen partner. As such, they had been around for a very long time.

Thinking about those keys gave Natsu an idea for a grand firework show, and he flew home in great excitement to start working.

* * *

 _ **Man I am so sorry! Please review if you'd like me to keep this up :)**_

 _ **I love answering questions, so hit me with what ya got!**_

 _ **I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow, seeing as ive got a lot of stuff going on.**_

 _ **But I will find time to write! Promise! :)**_


End file.
